El Caso del Asesino
by Markxandersson
Summary: Au/Slash En el poblado de Arendelle, han ocurrido extraños asesinatos donde los cadaveres han sido completamente mutilados y degollados, dando a la policía veredictos inconclusos y carentes de coherencia. Y aquí es cuando los inspectores Kristoff y Olaf se dan la tarea de tomar el caso entre sus manos e investigar a fondo quien es el cupables de esto.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada, quiero recordar a los lectores que esta historia es un Olaf x Kristoff, no se ustedes pero desde un principio pense que sí a Olaf lo humanizaban no podría perder la oportunidad de jugar con estos personajes aunque sea un poco.**

**Disclamier: Frozen no me pertenece (Porque si fuera así Kristoff sería mio, wuajajajajajaja), le pertenece a sus legítimos creadores en Walt Disney Productions, solo uso esto con fines de lucro para divertirme y hacer un poco más divertida la historia de estos inolvidables personajes.**

* * *

No era más que otro día, cansino y escueto en la comisaria del pequeño poblado de Arendelle, donde los comisarios, los sheriffs, los inspectores, los policías, los doctores forenses y muchos otros trabajadores volvían a realizar la misma rutina de todos los días; solo recoger algunos cadáveres encontrados en hoteles, bosques, casas, calles e incluso en callejones de mujeres de la vida, heridos de una bala que le atravesaba cualquier parte del cuerpo- podían ser más de tres o cuatro balas-, de profundas heridas hechas con una navaja sobre el cuello o asfixiados por algún tipo de soga que nadie sabía de su existencia o como fue usada en contra de ello. Seguida de una lenta y rigurosa autopsia que duraba como lo más mínimo hora y media, para declarar si la víctima fue asesinada en un homicidio de grados o solo se suicido por razones desconocida, para después añadir el cadáver a la morgue y empezar con el extenso papeleo, incluyendo informes, sospechosos, nombres, familiares y pruebas en contra de cualquier persona, y más que todo encontrar al culpable de la hazaña.

Kristoff, ya no podía soportar esa maldita rutina, le estaba comiendo los ánimos y la cafeína era su única amiga en esos momentos de insomnio prematuro que le carcomían el alma a más no poder, y para su mala suerte, estaría con este mismo ritmo matutino hasta el día en que su mástil no se alzara como debía; él sabía, ya de por sí, que había mejores casos, incluso mejores de los que a él le tocaba investigar, vaya que escoger el departamento de Homicidios era un problema, pero debía aceptar con total desgano, después de todo era su trabajo, el único sustento.

-¿Por qué esa cara tan larga, Kriss?- pregunto una voz delante de él, cantarina y alegre.

El mencionado alzo la vista con desgano, solo para mirar con sus avellanados ojos llenos de ojeras moradas, como una persona de pelo castaño, piel blanca y ojos pardos le dedicaba una animada sonrisa ante él.

-¿Me lo preguntas o solo molestas, Olaf?- contesto Kristoff, suspirando y mirando irritado a su compañero, moviendo el pitillo que había dentro del pote de café que recientemente había consumido.

-Veo que te despertaste con la pierna izquierda hoy- contesto Olaf, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón sastre- y respondiendo tu pregunta, solo vine a animarte.

-¿Tú? ¿Tratar de animarme?- Kristoff pregunto altanero, siendo sarcástico- eso no lo harías; por ahora lo que me animaría sería una mujer de pechos grandes, esas que te llevan por el sendero de la vida.

Olaf solo ahogo una pequeña risa entre sus labios, sabiendo que eso molestaría al rubio. Sabía que el joven Kristoff nunca dejaría esa depresión; parecía una quinceañera, sufriendo por no haber tenido un momento amoroso en su pasado. Y solo había una sola palabra, que describiría totalmente su depresión en una perfecta sintonía, era patética.

-Sabes. Algunas personas dicen- empezó a comentar Olaf, escurriendo su brazo por el hombro de su amigo y poniendo el otro delante de ellos, haciéndolo girar en un semicírculo- _"En guerra fría, cualquier agujero es trinchera"._

-Y… ¿Eso qué me dice a mi? – pregunto confundido el rubio al oír aquella frase tan rara.

-Que, no solo te vayas a buscar agujeros que ya conoces- increpo Olaf, sin sentirse avergonzado- busca otros agujeros para satisfacer tu deseo.

Kristoff analizo la respuesta por unos momentos antes de volver a hablar, sabiendo que Olaf le encantaba jugar con la ambigüedad.

-Me estás diciendo, ¿qué vaya a follar con chicos?- pregunto mirando incrédulo a Olaf, saliendo de su agarre y acercándose a una dispensadora de café cercana.

-Elemental, mi querido Kristoff- argumento sin moverse del lugar donde estaba parado, cruzando sus brazos y sin dejar de lado su sonrisa- solo te aclare, de que podías realizar movimientos repetitivos de tu sistema de reproducción, realizando con algo de ferocidad un coito anal con un individuo de tu mismo cromosoma.

Kristoff, se volvió hacia su amigo mirándole la cara con una mueca de fastidios, apoyándose en la encimera en la que estaba la pequeña dispensadora de café y pasándose la palma por todo el rostro. Después empezó a darle un largo sorbo a su café marrón, para después dedicarle una mirada otra de desgano a su compañero.

-Olaf, ya te he dicho miles de veces- le aclaro sintiendo un deja vú- no soy gay; ya te he dicho que me encanta mover mi lengua sobre el tesoro de la mujer.

-Eres muy aburrido- contesto Olaf, haciendo un puchero- no sabes conformarte con lo que tienes, y menos salir de la rutina.

Kristoff, apretó su tabique con sus dedos pulgar e índice, sintiendo como un dolor de cabeza se asomaba en su cráneo y la irritación se apoderaba de un momento de su coherencia.

-Olaf, te lo he dejado en claro durante estos seis meses- dijo Kristoff con un tono de voz irritado- no me gustas, y tampoco quiero _"un juego de espadas"._ ¡No soy gay y te lo he recalcado muchas veces!

Olaf quería contestar algo, pero su garganta no libero palabra y ni el más mínimo ruido. Bajo la cabeza con lentitud, sintiendo algunas miradas de otros agentes, y cediendo ante su derrota.

-A veces eres tan insensible- susurro mirando el piso.

-Soy sincero, Olaf, no insensible- le replico altanero.

Ambos agentes, caminaron hacia la cafetería, sin mirarse y en busca de una mesa en donde sentarse.

* * *

Al llegar a la cafetería, se sentaron en una mesa alejada de los demás agentes, para que ninguno de esos chismosos policías rumoreara sobre ellos. Solo se escuchaba un silencio, incomodo, tenso y cortante. Sumamente impetuoso.

-Puede que sea diferente- volvió a susurrar Olaf, sintiéndose un poco inseguro y mirando el blancuzco color de la mesa- pero quiero que me des la oportunidad, Kriss.

-Olaf- el rubio volvió a dar un nuevo suspiro, pasándose las manos por la cara por segunda vez- tus palabras no harán que cambie.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Olaf- interrumpió con voz tajante y volviendo a sorber su café con ganas-, tu insistencia ya me harto. Simplemente acepta que yo no te daré duro contra el muro, te dejare como la bandera de Japón o cualquier estupidez de esas.

Todo volvió a quedar en un silencio, en un asqueroso e incomodo silencio en donde ninguno de los dos quiso volver a hablar; se escucharon los ruidos de las dispensadoras de golosinas y aperitivos, los murmullos de las conversaciones ajenas y una que otra risa efímera que se perdía en el aire. Kristoff miro a Olaf durante unos segundos, estaba cabizbajo, mirando a la mesa con- o como Kristoff pensaba- con algo de melancolía; una punzada de dolor se poso en su pecho al ver a su compañero, no quería que todo terminara así, porque su actitud arisca por falta de descanso lo volvían sumamente indeseable y menos paciente para cualquiera.

-Olaf- le llamo con voz suave- yo, en verdad…

-No te tienes que disculpar- le interrumpió su compañero, mirando los ojos avellana del rubio- ya hemos tenido esta misma discusión millones de veces, y es mi culpa, por seguir insistiendo.

-Pero, yo tampoco debí ser tan duro contigo- Kristoff se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo y aun sintiendo la punzada de culpa en su pecho- es que esto de estar solo, también, me afecta en algo.

Olaf ahogo una pequeña risa entre sus labios. Kristoff, dejo de sentir culpa al mirar a su amigo sonreír, a lo cual el también sonrió, aunque su orgullo fue severamente golpeado ante la traviesa risa del más joven.

-Sabes. Un poco de ejercicio no te haría mal- contesto divertido y guiñándole un ojo al rubio.

-Mientras tú no te atrevas a hacer algo sospechoso conmigo, no te retorceré los brazos- contesto con el mismo tono divertido.

-Vaya, no pensé que eras tan animal- dijo sarcástico.

Ambos agentes se echaron a reír por unos momentos.

-¿Puedo interrumpir esta tertulia?- pregunto una joven parada al lado de la silla.

La joven tenía el pelo castaño hasta las orejas, ojos color verde y una piel blanca-acanelada, vestida principalmente de una camisa de botones blanca, un vestido tubo de tela suave hasta sus rodillas color negro y unos tacones bajos del mismo color. La joven tenía una mirada irritada y con algunos mechones de la pollina cubriendo su nariz.

-Punzel- contesto Kristoff algo animado.

-Señorita Rapunzel, para ambos- contesto tajante y fría, teniendo en mano algunas carpetas e informes.

-Que humor- replico Kristoff sarcástico.

Rapunzel lo miro con una cara asesina, a lo cual Kristoff se defendió alzando las palmas delante de la joven.

-¿Qué necesitas de nosotros?- pregunto Olaf con parsimonia, observando la vestimenta de la joven detenidamente y criticando mentalmente lo bien que se veía, y deseando volver a nacer mujer.

-Necesito su traseros- sentencio Rapunzel con voz indignada-, deben ir a la plaza principal de Arendelle, en el centro del poblado.

Ambos agentes se miraron unos segundos y le asintieron a la joven, aunque Kristoff le enseño una sonrisa ladina.

-Aunque, yo pensé que tenías otras intenciones para nuestros traseros- Kristoff miro cínico a Rapunzel, alzando las cejas repetidas veces y con tono divertido.

-Kristoff…- Rapunzel hizo una pausa y se acerco al agente con rabia, sonriendo- si no quieres el cañón de una pistola nueve milímetros en el centro de tu maldito culo, es mejor que ni respondas- lo ultimo lo dijo con calma y radiante- ¿Entendido?

Kristoff, pensó unos momentos y después se puso pálido, no quería un revolver en medio del culo.

-Muy bien- contesto cubriendo su trasero con sus manos.

-Qué bueno que eres rápido para captar, me he dado cuenta de que era más estúpido en tu ciclo de celo más que de costumbre, pero hoy me sorprendes- contesto con sorna, sonriendo ladinamente.

Olaf se paró de su asiento y se acerco a la joven con pasos calmados, le poso ambas manos en los hombros.

-Estas muy estresada, Rapunzel- argumento Olaf, observando las ojeras gigantes que tenía la morena - nosotros vamos para allá de inmediato. Y quiero que te tomes algún café, una bebida o comas algún aperitivo para poder calmarte.

Rapunzel miro a Olaf con desconfianza unos momentos, frunciendo el ceño momentáneamente, para después asentir con seguridad. Olaf sonrió triunfante, dándole unos golpecitos leves en el hombro de la joven antes de mirar a su compañero, que aun seguía sentado en la mesa de la cafetería.

-Vamos, Kristoff, la plaza nos espera- replico Olaf, caminando con garbo sobre su elegante traje.

El rubio al igual que el castaño, se paró de su asiento, tomándose rápidamente el café que le quedaba en el pote, botarlo en un bote de basura cercana y acercarse a su compañero. Ambos agentes se dispusieron a salir de la comisaria, para dirigirse hacia la plaza principal de Arendelle, con la única opción de saber de qué se trataba tanto barullo en la Plaza.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, no me maten por esto pero lo re-subo porque a mi parecer era deficiente y le he añadido un poco más de redacción.**

**Bye.**


	2. El Lugar de los Hechos

Capitulo 1

Al llegar a la plaza principal de Arendelle, en el centro de la ciudad; lo primero que los agentes Kristoff y Olaf observaron de hito a hito, fue la cinta de seguridad que apartaba a los civiles de la plaza, y varias hileras de patrullas aparcadas a lo largo de la carretera principal, cercana a la plaza.

Al adentrarse un poco más dentro de la plaza, pasando la cinta de seguridad, no encontraron ni un alma; sin embargo a las entradas de la plaza, donde se imponían las cintas de seguridad, los fotógrafos y los periodistas se empujaban con ferocidad, tratando de obtener imágenes o al menos una aclaración de este nuevo caso para la nueva primicia del periódico matutino.

Kristoff, apretaba con fuerza la cinturilla donde guardaba la pistola dada por reglamento, de sus vaqueros azul oscuro. Mientras, su camisa de mangas hasta los codos, le marcaba el robusto pecho que con años había perfeccionado. Dejando una tentadora imagen a las féminas que suspiraron al ver tan atractivo policía. No obstante, Olaf discretamente les dedico una mirada de furia que fue captada por todas las féminas, mientras se acercaba un poco a Kristoff sin que él se diera cuenta dejando avergonzadas a las fans de dicho policial. Sin embargo, Olaf, cambio su mirada con mucha seriedad y la dirigió hacía la plaza, analizando lo que podía observar del lugar. Pero, no encontró indicio de algo sospecho en el trayecto.

-Al fin se dignaron a llegar- contesto un hombre de cuerpo robusto, de baja estatura, pelón y de un tupido bigote canoso.

-Jefe Criswon- contestaron al unísono ambos agentes al hombre pequeño frente a sus rostros.

-El mismo- replico, tomando con una mano el borde de su chaqueta y estrechándole la mano de ambos agentes-, pensaba que no llegarían, por ser un caso tal vez, "aburrido" para ustedes.

-No podíamos rechazarlo- le siguió Olaf, acomodando su corbata negra y dedicándole una sonrisa al jefe Criswon-, parecía un trato tentador.

-Ya veo- Criswon les dedico una sonrisa efímera-, veo que están algo animados. ¿Les han hecho saber de qué se trata el caso?

Ambos agentes se miraron, algo sorprendidos. Menearon la cabeza, en un ademan de negación. El jefe Criswon suspiro de manera pesada, apretando su tabique efímeramente; después hinchando su torso, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Realmente su equipo era un poco mediocre con respecto a los reportes.

-Les explicare, rápidamente- contesto Criswon, a lo cual recibió una mirada expectante de ambos agentes; sintió como sus músculos se crispaban rápidamente-; hace algunos meses, se han detectado una serie de cadáveres a lo largo y ancho de las tierras del norte. Principalmente en los poblados de Wizeltón, Penstálnia, Braut y Claurus.

-¿Un asesino en serie?- pregunto Kristoff con parsimonia.

-En efecto- se aclaro la garganta antes de proseguir-; este asesino ya ha dejado muchas pruebas; pero por alguna maldita razón, los del FMTN* no han podido a dar con la identidad del asesino.

-¿Está seguro, de que el cadáver que han encontrado, lo ha matado el mismo asesino?-pregunto Olaf, manteniendo una mirada algo seria y ladeando la cabeza.

-¡Claro que estoy seguro!- exclamo con indignación- puesto que nuestro asesino; tiene un particularidad de dejar la basura sus ropas de segunda mano.

-¿Ropa de segunda mano?- pregunto extrañado Kristoff.

-Lo entenderán en un momentos- replico Criswon, mientras empezaba caminar. Kristoff y Olaf le siguieron.

Los agentes, se dirigieron hacia el lugar de los hechos, pasando delante una fuente de mármol, donde reposaban en una columna las estatuas de los reyes antiguos, botando una gran cascada de agua tranparente. Siguieron un gran sendero de piedra, llegando a otra fuente más pequeña, cercado por una rejas de metal de al menos unos treinta centímetros, donde los cisnes reposaban y descansaban en las tranquilas aguas, y los patos comían migajas de pan que habían en las orillas del cercado.

Llegaron a una arboleda- que ni sabían que existía en esa plaza-, donde los arboles tenían una copa de verdes hojas tupidas y troncos frondosos, sintiendo una brisa estival entre los remotos caminos de aquella gran zona templada. Criswon se adentro en la arboleda, siguiendo un sendero de tierra que había en el verde pasto, seguido de Kristoff y Olaf.

-Espero que sean muy fuertes- comento Criswon mirando el sendero con recelo.

Kristoff y Olaf, le dieron una mirada expectante y se extrañaron ante las palabras del canoso jefe. "¿Ser fuertes?- pensó Kristoff siguiendo al viejo- hemos visto muchos cadáveres, ¿Cómo nos va a decir que seamos fuertes?, al viejo se le zafo un tornillo".

Y por pura coincidencia, los tres agentes miraron hacia arriba y pararon el paso en seco.

-¿Qué coño es eso?- Kristoff se sorprendió, abriendo sus ojos como platos.

-Nuestra víctima, agente Kristoff- contesto Criswon con seriedad, tocándose efímeramente la barriga.

Entre las ramas, el cadáver de una niña de diez años, se colgaba entre el piso y la altura en la que se tendía. Sus muñecas y sus tobillos estaban atados con lianas trepadoras; vestía un gran traje de rosa con lunares blancos, los cuales se teñían de rosa con la sangre que aun se escurría por dentro de la tela, y con encajes blancos en las mangas. Su piel blanca, pasaba a ser una piel color azul horripilante. Sus ojos estaban abiertos dejando ver un iris verde, sin pupila alguna, mirando fijamente hacía los agentes; y su sonrisa, mostraba una gran sonrisa hasta sus sienes, dejando en vista sus encías y cordales amarillos sin pudor. Estaba patas arriba el cadáver.

A Kristoff, se le revolvió el estomago en el acto y sintió como su comida subía hasta su garganta. Trago duro, para contener las ganas de vomitar y seguir inmutado en el mismo lugar.

Olaf, por su parte, no mostro sorpresa o algún movimiento brusco de sus intestinos; solo miro con total expectación al cadáver, que nunca le quitaba la iris de encima y tampoco hacia decaer su sonrisa burlesca.

-Que…

-¿Maquiavélico?- interrumpió el viejo a Kristoff.

-Iba a decir asqueroso y sádico-contesto el rubio, volviendo a sentir nauseas al ver al cadáver-; pero creo que maquiavélico sería la mejor palabra.

Criswon solo sonrió de medio lado, delante la frívola actitud del rubio. Pero la sonrisa desapareció de inmediato, volviendo a ver al cadáver colgado a unos metros delante de ellos.

-La encontró una joven pareja- Criswon le dio una mirada de ira al cadáver, y luego suspiro-; sus rostros; estaban muy atemorizados.

-Teniendo una imagen así, creo que hasta mis pantalones estarían aterrados- replico Kristoff sarcástico.

Olaf y Criswon, ahogaron una risa entre labios ante el frívolo comentario de Kristoff, el cual desapareció en el aire poco a poco. La brisa estival, atravesó los poros de los agentes, ondeando la pollina de Kristoff y haciendo volar algunas hojarascas que había en el pasto.

-¿Cuál era el nombre de la niña?- pregunto Olaf, sacando una pequeña libreta de notas y un bolígrafo de su saco.

-La identificamos como Elizabeth Croswoth- Criswon miro al cadáver y después a Olaf- de diez años, hija de un agente inmobiliario y una abogada.

-Entonces, ¿fue atacada con arma blanca?- pregunto Kristoff mirando al viejo.

Criswon asintió repetidas veces.

-Suponemos que fue con una navaja de caza- replico acomodándose el saco.

Olaf anoto con rapidez en el block.

-¿Sus padres dieron alguna denuncia?- Olaf no quito la vista de su libreta.

-Sí. Llamaron a la comisaria dos noches antes-Criswon volvió la cabeza al cadáver, que aun sonreía burlescamente- dijeron que Elizabeth no había llegado a casa, después de altas horas de la noche. Una patrulla recorrió la mitad del poblado durante el siguiente día, pero nunca dieron con ella. Hasta hoy, que una pareja le dijo a un guardabosque que había un cadáver en las ramas de un roble.

-¿Hay algún otro indicio, que pudo haber dejado el asesino?- Olaf alzo la mirada al jefe Criswon.

-No creo que las haya dejado-Criswon le dio la espalda al cadáver y miro a los agentes.

Olaf asintió y siguió mirando su libreta.

-¿Hubo alguna declaración de los padres?- volvió a interrogar Olaf.

-Por ahora solo tenemos la denuncia- Criswon miro a ambos agentes- ; tendremos que cavar más adentro del agujero, y en tal caso los tendremos que interrogar para sacar información.

Olaf, guardo la libreta y el bolígrafo dentro de su saco, después volvió la cabeza hasta los ojos avellanados del rubios, quien asintió.

-Necesitaremos los datos de la niña, por ahora sería lo esencial- comento Kristoff.

-Les enviare los datos necesarios- Criswon dio una mirada efímera al cadáver y después volvió la mirada hacia los agentes-, por ahora, dejaremos que los médicos forenses hagan su trabajo.

-Y, también queremos el diagnostico de la autopsia- sentencio Olaf con un tono calmado.

-De acuerdo- replico Criswon acomodándose el saco-, mientras, hay que mantener la paciencia.

Kristoff y Olaf asintieron al viejo, antes de ver como llegaban los agentes y algunos policías para tomar el lugar de los tres agentes.

* * *

Kristoff, Olaf y Criswon se dirigieron con parsimonia hacia la entrada de la plaza, observando la gran masa de féminas, periodistas y fotógrafos que no cesaban de forcejear. Kristoff y Olaf, se subieron a una camioneta negra, aparcada muy lejos de la plaza para que no los molestasen.

-Bueno- replico Olaf, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad- lo que tenemos de datos, es una miseria.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Kristoff echando a andar el auto- solo ha sido lo que el jefe Criswon ha podido encontrar de la niña, hasta penas hemos encontrado el cadáver y el tiene esa información, la esencial.

-Se que tienes razón, pero esto es peor con lo que lidiamos día a día- contesto Olaf, cruzándose de brazo- no solo es un cadáver con una bala en el pecho, o solo de una herida de cuchillo o asfixiada con violencia.

-Sí, ya se, ya se- contesto Kristoff-; es muy diferente, y no pensé que la persona sería tan psicópata para hacer eso.

-Tampoco yo- dijo Olaf- creo que debería hacer algunas llamadas, necesito reportes rápidamente.

-Lo que tu digas, periodista- replico Kristoff con sarcasmo.

-Esto también es tu caso, musculitos- Olaf le siguió el juego con un tono más divertido.

-¡Hey! No te burles de esta…- Kristoff apretó su musculo derecho, tomando el volante con el brazo izquierdo- belleza; ellas me hacen muy atractivo.

Olaf apretó los dientes un momento, recordando la gran masa de mujeres que miraban con deseos pecaminosos a su joven compañero. Sonrió con sorna.

-Dices eso, y esta mañana en la comisaria morías de depresión por estar "solo"-Olaf miro a Kristoff socarrón.

-Oye, este papasote que tienes al lado liga más que tú- Kristoff siguió mirando la carretera, siguiendo el juego que ambos habían impuesto.

-No me conoces, musculitos de mama.

-¿Ah sí?, dime los nombres de con quién ligaste estos tres días de trabajo- pregunto divertido Kristoff.

-A ver…- Olaf tomo una pose pensativa por unos momentos- al agente Lighther, Darren Trosfst, heterosexuales todos; Guido y Lorenzo Greenway, hicimos un trío; Chris Maword, William Hampshere, Gideon Aftoorn y al Jefe Carlos Carsoon.

-¡¿Al Jefe Carsoon?!- Kristoff paro en un semáforo en rojo estrepitosamente.

Olaf sonrió para sus adentros y después siguió con sus lisonjas hacía dicho jefe.

-Sí. Y es tan…-Olaf suspiro con entusiasmo- no creía que alguien tan joven fuera tan bueno.

-Un momento…- Kristoff interrumpió, mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido- ¿El jefe Carsoon es joven?

-Sí. Tiene unos veintitrés años- Olaf miro los ojos avellana del rubio, fingiendo expectación- ¿Por qué el interés?

-Por nada, Olaf.

-¡Ho, vamos Kriss! Tienes que decirme.

-No es nada.

-Dime, musculitos.

-Musculitos tus brazos, albino.

-¡Me ofendes!- exclamo con sorna, tocándose el pecho sin dejar de sonreír socarrón.

-Está bien- suspiro el rubio, viendo los autos que pasaban por el asfalto-, Carlos Carsson es mi enemigo.

-¿En qué?- pregunto Olaf.

-En todo, siempre fuimos enemigos desde que llegamos juntos a la comisaria; siempre competimos por ser el más fuerte, el más responsable, el más inteligente, el más rápido, el más atractivo…

Olaf, quedo en silencio un momento y después se echo a reír con todas las ganas del mundo.

-¿Qué es gracioso?- pregunto molesto el rubio.

-Nada. Solo que…- Olaf rio un poco más antes de aclararse la garganta- tú no eres considerado un sex-symbol en la comisaria.

-¿Cómo que no?- Kristoff siguió el camino, cuando el semáforo se puso en verde- siempre me lo dicen.

-Sera en tus pensamientos, amigo, porque hasta te han calificado con el alías de "El rubio frívolo con músculos"

Kristoff observo la carretera sin dejar de conducir con prudencia.

-Eso es solo una bobada de la agente Mérida.

-Bien, como tú creas, musculitos- dijo Olaf divisando a algunas calles más adelante la comisaria de Arendelle.

* * *

FMTN: Fuerzas Militares de Las Tierras del Norte

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si hay algún error ortográfico disculpenme.

Reviews, sugerencias, pasteles en la cara, tomatazos, consejos u otra cosa seran aceptadas.

-Así que bye *esconderse detras de un hongo*


End file.
